Pareja Bakugan
by Sakari1495
Summary: Un concurso en el cuál los peleadores encontraran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia las peleadoras y todo por culpa de un accidente.
1. Golpe y Concurso

**Hola amigos como les dije en la pequeña nota que tenía en el otro fic pero en este al parecer abra un colado o más bien colada en pocas palabras YO **

**Shun: Y de que tratara**

**Yo: Ya verás pero créeme te gustara y te divertirás**

**Shun: Tengo una duda Sakari – san habrá muertes aquí**

**Yo: (pensando) No lo sé **

**Espero les guste el fic.**

**

* * *

**

Nuestros peleadores bakugan de encontraban descansando en la sala de Marucho como era de esperarse Dan tirado en el mueble sin hacer nada, Julie hablando con Runo Mirra y Alice. Ace jugando cartas con Baron y Billy y Shun sentado muy tranquilamente y Marucho en su cuarto.

Sakari – dijo Dan mientras se sentaba debidamente en el sofá

Que quieres – dijo Sakari de una manera indiferente

Porque siempre eres cruel conmigo, yo te iba a retar a una batalla – decía Dan que ponía cara de perrito

No tengo ganas- le contesto Sakari mientras seguía leyendo un libro

Eres igualita a Shun – dijo y apenas termino de comparar Sakari ya le había lanzado el libro a Dan en la cara

COMO TE ATREVES A COMPARME CON ÉL – le gritaba Sakari mientras tomaba a Dan del cuello y lo empezaba a sacudir

Oie deja a Dan – decía Runo que al parecer quería que lo soltara

Vas a matarlo – decía angustiada Julie y ambas empezaron a separar a Sakari de Dan

Ya suéltalo – dijo Shun que por los gritos ya lo habían fastidiado

Y desde cuando debo obedecerte – le contestó Sakari de mala gana soltando a Dan y lanzándole una mirada asesina a Shun

Ya tranquilos Sakari contrólate un poco por favor – dijo Alice de una forma amable

Está bien solo porque tu me lo pides – dijo Sakari bajando la cabeza

Al parecer Alice es la única que puede controlar a Sakari – decía Ace

Al parecer sí aunque también es divertido cuando Sakari se enoja sabes – decía Baron mientras tomaba una carta

A mí me gustaría que cambiara que fuera más alegre y menos agresiva – dijo Billy mientras suspiraba

Sakari me ayudarías a preparar la comida – dijo Alice

Claro – dijo Sakari mientras se iba con Alice

* * *

**En la cocina**

Alice picaba unas verduras y Sakari sacaba unas cosas del refrigerador y las puso en la mesa

Alice te puedo preguntar algo – dijo Sakari mientras tomaba un delantal

Sí pregúntame – contesto

Te gusta Shun – pregunto en ese momento Alice dejo de picar las verduras y bajo la cabeza

Claro que no – dijo Alice algo nerviosa – me pasarías la harina Sakari que esta allá arriba toma la silla para subirte

No me cambies el tema – decía Sakari mientras tomaba la silla y la colocaba – contéstame

Te seré honesta – decía Alice dando un suspiro – SI ME GUSTA

Que padre lo sabía – dijo Sakari mientras daba un salto pero no se fijo y se cayó golpeándose con la mesa que sonó hasta la sala

SAKARI – grito Alice y los demás acudieron

Que le paso – pregunto Mirra

Salto y se cayó – dijo Alice

Ahora que hacemos – dijo Dan – deberemos esconder su cadáver y así nadie se dará cuenta

Deja de decir estupideces Dan – dijo Ace mientras le daba un zapé

Oie no crees que han sido suficientes golpes por hoy – dijo Dan molesto y vio que Sakari se empezó a mover

Donde estoy – decía Sakari sobándose la cabeza y vio a Alice

ALICE – grito Sakari y la abrazo y empezó a reír

QUE DEMONIOS LE PASO ESA NO ES SAKARI – grito Dan llevándose las manos a la cabeza

Tal vez el golpe le afecto – dijo Shun en ese momento Alice cayó sobre Shun ya que Sakari la había soltado

Lo siento – dijo Alice que al abrir los ojos se sonrojo ya que estaba encima de Shun – LO SIENTO

No te preocupes fue un accidente – dijo Shun todo rojo

QUE LINDO SHUN ESTA SONROJADO – grito Sakari y todos voltearon a verlo – A SHUN LE GUSTA ALICE

Shun y Alice se sonrojaron

Alguien la puede devolver a su estado original – dijo Shun

No así me cae mejor – dijo Dan mientras se burlaba de Shun

Marucho donde esta debo hablar con él – decía Sakari

En su cuarto – dijo Runo

Perfecto – grito Sakari y corrió como loca

Oie Alice – dijo Julie

Sí – contesto la peli naranja

Porque no te quitas de Shun – dijo Julie aguantándose las ganas de reír

QUE – pegó el grito Alice y se paró de inmediato y Shun se quedo sonrojado tratando de ocultarlo con su cabello

* * *

**Por otra parte**

POR FAVOR MARUCHO – rogaba Sakari que estaba de rodillas

Sería muy malo – decía Marucho

No lo creo sería divertido – decía preyas saltando

Hazlo marucho ya me lo estoy imaginando – decía Elfin

POR FAVOR VERAS QUE HASTA TU TE VAS A DIVERTIR – decía Sakari

De acuerdo – dijo finalmente Marucho

Lo haríamos en el gran salón – decía Sakari – yo lo conduciré llama a todos a los vestals, a los gundalian, a Klaus, Chan, Joe a toda la gente de este planeta

Vale pero cálmate – decía Marucho

Gracias nos vemos – dijo Sakari corriendo

Que le paso ella casi nunca ríe siempre anda seria – decía Marucho a Preyas

Ahora que lo dices es cierto – decía Preyas

No importa así me cae mejor – decía Elfin

* * *

Todos los peleadores fueron a cenar y estaban comiendo muy tranquilamente aunque viendo a Sakari ya que cada vez que masticaba la comida ponía una cara alegre y eso asustaba a todos.

Porque me ven les pasa algo – dijo Sakari ya que se sentía observada

Nada – dijeron todos

Ya que preste su atención les quiero decir que mañana haremos un concurso – dijo Sakari parándose y moviendo las manos

Concurso de que – decía Dan mientras comía

No hables con la boca llena – le grito Runo

El concurso es en parejas – dijo Sakari

Y que harán – pregunto Mirra

Van a pasar pruebas – dijo Sakari

En ese caso Shun eres mi pareja – dijo Dan señalándolo

Pero debe ser parejas formadas por un chico y una chica – grito Sakari

QUE – gritaron todos

Esa es la condición – dijo Sakari sentándose de nuevo – díganme su pareja

Está bien yo con Runo – dijo Dan tomándola de la mano y esta roja

Yo con Ace – dijo Mirra y Ace volteo a verla y esta le sonreía y Ace desvió la mirada

Yo con Billy – dijo Julie lanzándose sobre el chico

Yo con Alice – dijo Shun con un tono serio y todos voltearon a verlo y Alice que estaba a su lado no pudo evitar sonrojarse

Lo di… ces… en…serio – tartamudeaba Alice que estaba nerviosa y completamente roja

Claro porque mentiría – dijo Shun que seguía tranquilo

PERFECTO YA ESTA MAÑANA EMPEZARA A LAS 10.a.m. – dijo Sakari mientras se retiraba y con una sonrisa - _*No saben la que les espera*_

_

* * *

_

**Hasta aquí espero que les haya gustado **

**Shun: Dime acerca del concurso **

**Yo: Ya te enteraras todo a su tiempo**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	2. Bombones y una cereza

**Aquí sigo con este fic en el que me cole XD ya que he tenido tiempo ya que no digno a tomar el libro de historia.**

**Shun: Me das miedo**

**Yo: Porque (sonriendo)**

**Shun: Por eso **

**Yo: Cuando tú sonríes también es raro**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS **

**No les quito su tiempo así que a leer**

**

* * *

**

PERFECTO YA ESTA MAÑANA EMPEZARA A LAS 10.a.m. – dijo Sakari mientras se retiraba y con una sonrisa - _*No saben la que les espera*_

Todos veían como Sakari se retiraba de la mesa

De que tratara su concurso – pregunto Dan

Quien sabe lo más probable es que sea de peleas bakugan – dijo Ace

Entonces ya ganamos drago – grito Dan

Dan no debemos subestimar a los demás – dijo Drago – así que contrólate

* * *

Nuestros peleadores terminaron de comer y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación, pero al parecer cierto pelinegro no lo hizo y se quedo sentado en la sala. Alice iba saliendo de la cocina y paso por la sala sin percibir a Shun.

Alice que haces despierta – dijo Shun tomando por sorpresa a Alice

SHUN – grito Alice ya que la asusto – estaba arreglando la cocina y tú qué haces aquí

Quería estar un rato solo – dijo Shun con su típico tono

No te molesto más – dijo Alice dándose la vuelta para irse a su cuarto

Tu presencia no me molesta- dijo Shun lo cual hizo que la peli naranja se pusiera nerviosa

Shun te puedo preguntar algo – dijo Alice

Dime – le contesto

Porque me escogiste como tu pareja – pregunto Alice. Shun al escuchar eso lo tomo desprevenido

Por… bueno – tartamudeaba Shun - _*Que le digo*_ Verás eres buena creando estrategias _*No pude decir una mejor excusa* _

Enserio lo crees – dijo Alice y Shun asintió – Hasta mañana – le dijo Alice y le dio un beso en la mejilla lo que provoco el sonrojo del pelinegro.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Sakari estaba como loca arreglando las cosas en el gran salón y los peleadores estaban esperando en el patio.

Diablos cuánto tarda – dijo Dan desesperado

Dan apenas son las 8: oo a.m y ella dijo que empezaba a las 10 – dijo Ace haciéndolo entrar en razón

Ups – dijo Dan avergonzado

Tú no tienes remedio – dijo Billy

Los peleadores empezaron a ver que llegaban conocidos como Klaus, Komba, Julio, Chan, Joe, Ren, Fabia, Jake, Hydron, Shadow, Mylene, Lync, Volt, Gus, Spectra y más

Y ellos a que vienen – dijo Runo

Le preguntare a Keith – dijo Mirra en busca de su hermano – Keith a que vienes

A lo del concurso Marucho y Sakari nos invitaron a todos – dijo Keith

Gracias – dijo Mirra y regreso con los demás

Que te dijo – preguntó Julie

Que Marucho y Sakari los invitaron – dijo Mirra

Que es lo que hará – dijo Alice y volteo a ver a Shun que estaba lo más tranquilo posible – Shun no estás nervioso

No porque – dijo Shun

Pues porque vinieron casi todos – dijo Alice

Todos estaban esperando hasta que llegaron las 10:00 y Sakari apareció

Están listos – dijo Sakari

Sí – contestaron todos

De acuerdo les asignare un numero a cada pareja y así irán pasando pareja no. 1 Dan y Runo – dijo Sakari

Sí somos los primeros – grito Dan

Pareja no. 2 Ace y Mira – dijo Sakari – Pareja no. 3 Billy y Julie y la pareja no.4 Shun y Alice

Todos tomaron sus números

Ahora síganme – dijo Sakari y todos la siguieron hasta que llegaron al gran salón

Oigan no creo que esto vaya ser una pelea bakugan – dijo Billy

Yo pienso lo mismo – dijo Ace

Hay no importa – dijo Runo

Quédense aquí la pareja que escuche su número va a pasar – dijo Sakari y salió al escenario

* * *

Hola a todos lamento la demora ahora van a presenciar un gran concurso llamado PAREJA BAKUGAN – grito Sakari – En el que cada pareja pasara diferentes pruebas espero que ya tengan a su pareja favorita – grito más fuerte Sakari

Dan y Runo – gritaban algunos

Shun y Alice – gritaban otros

AL PARECER YA MUCHOS TIENEN SUS FAVORITOS, PERO… HAY MUCHOS QUE AUN LO DUDAN, POR ESO VAMOS A HACER VARIAS PRUEBAS PARA DEMOSTRAR NO SOLO QUIENES SON HABILES PARA ELLAS SI NO TAMBIEN, PARA DEMOSTRAR CUANTO SE AMAN – grito Sakari

Todos al escuchar lo último se quedaron con cara de que.

Díganme que escuche mal – decía Dan

Nos engaño – dijo Billy

Que – dijo Shun

Sakari regreso a donde se encontraban los peleadores

Sakari nunca nos comentaste sobre eso – dijo Dan como loco

Si se los decía no entrarían – decía Sakari inocente

Me largo – dijo Ace

Si te vas no te la acabaras Ace – decía Sakari con una sonrisa y un aura maligna alrededor de ella

Me quedo – dijo Ace temblando y todos los demás asintieron

Nunca nadie en mi vida me había intimidado – susurraba Shun

Me alegro que todos participen ahora voy al escenario el que escape mañana amanecerá respirando por un tubo – dijo Sakari con una gran sonrisa

Me da miedo – dijo Alice

A mi igual – dijeron abrazándose Julie, Runo y Mirra

* * *

LAMENTO LA TARDANZA, NUESTRO PRIMER EVENTO CONSISTIRA EN COMER UNOS DELICIOSOS BOMBONES… QUE ESTARAN EN LA BOCA DE SUS QUERIDAS COMPAÑERAS Y QUE AMBOS TENDRAN QUE COMPARTIR EN ALGO ASI COMO UN BESO… PERO PARA QUE TODO ESTO SEA JUSTO, HABRAN TRES JUECES QUE DARAN UNA PUNTUACION EN CADA PRUEBA A LAS PAREJAS NUESTROS JUECES DE ESTA NOCHE SERÁN KEITH, CHAN Y BARON – dijo señalándolos

Todos empiezan a gritar y lanzar chiflidos

¡BIEN! AHORA COMENCEMOS CON LA PRIMERA PRUEBA, "BOCADO DE LUJURIA" - Todo el público se vuelve loco – AQUÍ NUESTRAS CONCURSANTES FEMENINAS COMERAN UN BOMBON Y LUEGO SU PAREJA LAS BESARA Y SE LO COMERAN JUNTOS…TERMINANDO ESTO COMERAN UNA CEREZA Y HARAN UN NUDO CON EL PALITO DE ELLA, PERO DEBERAN COMER 3 BOMBONES Y YA DESPUES LA CEREZA QUE PASEN NUESTROS CONCURSANTES – GRITO SAKARI

Alice, Runo, Julie y Mirra pasaron y se colocaron cada una en una mesa y con 3 bombones y una cereza, después pasaron los chicos que estaban nerviosos. Dan estaba que quería morirse, Ace al ver a Mirra pensó

_*Ya no la podre ver de la misma manera después de esto_* - pensaba Ace

Runo debemos ganar pero no me golpees cuando esto acabe – dijo Dan nervioso

Y Billy estaba calmado quien sabe porque, pero Shun estaba totalmente rojo y le hablo a Alice

Alice esto solo es un concurso no dañara nuestra amistad verdad – dijo Shun y Alice sonrió y asintió

DE ACUERDO COMIENZEN – grito SAKARI

Apenas dijo comiencen Dan tomo un bombón y beso a Runo y empezaron a comerse el bombón, Julie tomo el bombos y jalo a Billy, Ace se puso el bombón en la boca y tomo a Mirra de la cara.

_*Ese malnacido de Ace no se la va acabar*_ - pensaba Keith

Alice tomo un bombón y lo puso en su boca y cerró los ojos, Shun la tomo de la cintura y la empezó a besar y empezaron a comerse el bombón, Alice perdió el miedo y fue tomando los demás rápido y colocándolos en su boca ya que Shun no se enfadaba.

Todos al inicio estaban nerviosos pero después lo empezaron a disfrutar

SIGAN CHICOS LAS CEREZAS – grito Sakari y todos chiflaban

Shun y Alice terminaron primero, seguidos por Ace y Mirra, luego Dan y Runo y al final Julie y Billy

Jurado sus calificaciones para Shun y Alice – grito Sakari – 3 HERMOSOS 10

Ace y Mirra – grito Sakari – 2 CALIFICACIONES CON 10 Y 1 DE 9, DAN Y RUNO un 10 y dos 9 y PARA JULIE Y BILLY 3 CALIFICACIONES CON 9, AHORA TODOS YA TIENEN UNA IDEA DE CUANTO SE AMAN ESTAS PAREJAS, VAYAMOS CON EL SIGUIENTE EVENTO PERO VAYAN A DESESTRESARCE UN RATO – dijo Sakari

Cuando todos salieron no se podían mirar por lo que habían hecho estaban separados por una gran línea los chicos estaban en un lado y las chicas por otro

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo soy muy mala jajaja**

**Me encanta verlos sufrir**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**SAKARI – SAN **

**DEJEN REVIEWS **


	3. El Dado de la Suerte

**Hola amigos aquí sigo con esta historia que se pone cada vez más interesante XD**

**Shun: Sakari me dijiste que me iba a divertir**

**Yo: Y dime Shun besar a Alice para ti no es divertido (dándole un codazo)**

**Shun: Yo… yo… mejor…. Mejor me largo (Shun corriendo todo rojo)**

**Yo: jajaja me encanta verte sufrir**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer.**

**

* * *

**

Cuando todos salieron no se podían mirar por lo que habían hecho estaban separados por una gran línea los chicos de un lado y las chicas por otro. Ninguno se dirigía la palabra ni tan siquiera la mirada

Los chicos estaban con cara de que fue lo que hice

No puedo creer que bese a Runo – decía Dan que estaba en shock

Y yo a Mirra creo que Keith me va a matar – decía Ace imaginándose a Keith con una moto sierra persiguiéndolo por todas partes

A mí no me sorprende yo ya había besado a Julie – dijo Billy que seguía tranquilo

Ya habías besado a Julie – pregunto Dan

Ya aunque había sido un accidente – dijo Billy

Shun estaba en el rincón todavía no creía que había besado a Alice no lo creía seguía sonrojado estaba consumido en sus pensamientos ya que cuando estaban comiéndose el último bombón y lo terminaron Shun todavía la seguía besando hasta que Sakari había dicho SIGAN CHICOS LAS CEREZAS

SHUN – le grito Dan y Ace y el joven se cayó de la silla por tremendo grito

Porque me gritas – reacciono enojado Shun

No me pelabas – le dijo Dan – dime tu y Alice disfrutaron el beso – le decía pícaro Dan a Shun que este desvió la mirada pero con un leve sonrojo

Vamos Shun admítelo aparte a ti te gusta Alice desde hace un buen tiempo – dijo Ace con los brazos cruzados, Shun abrió los ojos

No me gusta – dijo Shun

Entonces porque estas rojo – dijo Billy volteando a verlo, Shun ya no aguanto y se fue a sentar a otro lado.

* * *

**Con las chicas**

Dios no me la creo de que Ace me haya besado – decía Mirra – siento que mi hermano le hará algo

Tranquila Mirra no lo creo – dijo Runo

Hay chicas debemos disfrutarlo – decía Julie – aparte Runo a ti te gusto que Dan te haya besado o me equivoco

CLARO QUE NO ME GUSTO – le grito Runo

CLARO QUE SÍ – dijo Julie haciéndole frente

Ya paren de pelear parecen niñas de 6 años – dijo Alice poniéndole un alto a la pelea y las dos susodichas se resignaron

Alice dime que sentiste cuando Shun te beso – pregunto Mirra

Ahhhhhh Yo… este… este – tartamudeaba Alice

Oigan ya va empezar el siguiente evento – dijo Sakari que iba entrando

Y ahora que haremos – preguntaron todos

Ahora va ser más divertido verán iré llamando a una pareja por una y cada chico tomara el dado que está en el escenario lo lanzaran y deberán hacer lo que diga el dado de acuerdo – dijo Sakari nadie respondió – DE ACUERDO – el aura maligna de Sakari salió a la luz y todos con una gotita estilo anime asintieron ya que tenían miedo – GENIAL

Cuando Sakari se fue todos suspiraron ahora que nos hará – decía Dan nervioso

Todos trataron de imaginárselo, pero no podían

* * *

PÚBLICO LAMENTO HACERLOS ESPERAR ES HORA DE NUESTRO SEGUNDO EVENTO EN ELQUECADA PAREJA LANZARA ESTE DADO Y SE VERAN OBLIGADOS A REALIZAR LO QUE LES INDIQUE NUESTRA PRIMERA PAREJA DAN Y RUNO – grito Sakari y Dan apareció con Runo

AHORA DAN TIRA EL DADO – dijo Sakari, Dan trago saliva y lanzó el dado – TE TOCO EL RETO MÁS FÁCIL DEBES COMERTE ESTOS 5 PASTELILLOS

Sí – grito Dan – me muero de hambre

PERO POR CADA PASTELILLO QUE TE COMAS DEBES DARLE UN BESO A RUNO QUE MINIMO DEBE DURAR 10 SEGUNDOS – grito Sakari

Sabes creo que ya no tengo tanta hambre – dijo Dan encogiéndose

Dan – susurro Runo – Seguimos siendo amigos verdad

Claro debemos pasar el reto – dijo Dan – donde esta los pastelillos

AQUÍ ESTÁN, LISTO DAN A LA UNA A LAS DOS Y A LAS TRES – grito Sakari, Dan empezó a comerse los pastelillos cada que terminaba iba a besar a Runo.

QUE BESOS MÁS DULCES – grito Sakari y todos les chiflaban

Dios miren como Dan besa a Runo – decía Julie y todos se asomaron incluso Shun

LISTO PRUEBA SUPERADA JURADO DEN SU VEREDICTO – dijo Sakari – CALIFICACION PERFECTA

Dan y Runo salieron del escenario y Dan le dio un abrazo

PASAMOS LA PRUEBA – decía Dan feliz

* * *

PAREJA DOS ACE Y MIRRA – anuncio Sakari. Ace y Mirra se quedaron mirando se pusieron de pie y caminaron al escenario – LANZA EL DADO

Ace lanzo el dado al parecer muy fuerte ya que seguía girando hasta que se quedo quieto

DEBES DECIRLE UN POEMA A MIRRA – grito Sakari – AHORA VEREMOS TU LADO SENSIBLE, VAMOS DILE UN POEMA A MIRRA CREO QUE ES MÁS FÁCIL QUE EL DE DAN

Es… que… y…o – tartamudeaba Ace – no se me ningún poema

SI CLARO Y LOS PINGUINOS VUELAN DIME ACE QUE ESTE LIBRO QUE TENGO EN LA MANO – dijo Sakari alzando un libro

ES MIO – grito Ace

VEAMOS EL LIBRO DICE POEMAS Y AL PARECER HAY MUCHOS – dijo Sakari leyendo el libro

DEJA DE LEERLOS DILE UN POEMA A MIRRA ES FÁCIL YA QUE HAS LEIDO MUCHOS – dijo Sakari – O LEO LO QUE DICE AQUÍ

Tú Ganas – dijo Ace

PERO INCATE Y TOMALA DE LA MANO – dijo SAKARI

Ace se inco tomo la mano de Mirra lo que provoco el sonrojo de ambos se armo de valor y empezó a recitar el poema

Amaneceré en tus labios, los llenaré de besos y escribiré poemas en tu piel, luego lentamente sin abrir los ojos, te declararé mi amor – dijo Ace que estaba todo rojo nunca se había humillado de tal manera, Mirra no sabía que decir

Y QUE MAS – dijo Sakari y Ace serio – QUE CORTO JUECES, TIENES 2 CALIFICACIONES CON 10 Y UNA DE 8 POR PARTE DE KEITH Y UN LETRERO QUE DICE CORRE TERMINANDO EL CONCURSO – dijo Sakari sonriendo al escuchar lo último - LA PAREJA QUE SIGUE BILLY Y JULIE

* * *

Julie y Billy salieron como si nada y Billy tomo el dado y lo lanzo

OIE NO TE DIJE QUE TOMARAS EL DADO AÚN – grito Sakari con una mirada asesina

Perdón – dijo Billy

SU RETO ES A QUE SENCILLO UN BESO QUE DURE MAS DE 5 MINUTOS – dijo Sakari decepcionada – DALE EMPIECEN

Billy tomo a Julie y la beso paso rápido

TOMEN SU CALIFICACIÓN Y VAYANSE – dijo Sakari – 3 CALIFICACIONES DE 9, LA QUE SIGUE Y POR LA QUE ESTUVE ESPERANDO MUCHO SHUN Y ALICE

* * *

Todos empezaron a gritar y a ovacionar

TIRA EL DADO SHUN – grito Sakari – OK SHUN SIENTATE EN ESTA SILLA Y ALICE EN ESE CONTENEDOR HAY 10 GLOBOS Y DEBES REVENTARLOS EN LAS PIERNAS DE SHUN EN POCAS PALABRAS CORRES TOMAS UN GLOBO LO PONES EN SHUN Y DEBES REVENTARLO Y CADA QUE TERMINES DEBES DARLE UN BESO

Shun se fue a sentar y Alice se puso cerca del contenedor

Y EMPIEZEN – dijo Sakari y Alice fue a tomar el globo corrió a Shun y fue reventar el globo y después lo beso y así pasaron hasta que reventó los 10 globos y dio los 10 besos.

PASARON EL RETO – grito Sakari – CALIFICACION PERFECTA

Shun y Alice salieron y se quedaron viendo un tiempo y Shun le susurró en el oído

Sabes tus labios son muy suaves – le dijo Shun y Alice se sonrojo y Shun se fue a sentar

* * *

AHORA TODAS LAS PAREJAS PASEN – anunció Sakari y todos pasaron – AQUÍ TENGO ALGUNAS COSAS ENBARAZOSAS QUE HAN HECHO ALGUNOS DE USTEDES PRIMERO EMPEZARE CON LOS CHICOS

MUY BIEN LA PRIMERA ES ESTE CHICO ENTRO A LA HABITACIÓN DE UNA DE USTEDES – señalando a las chicas y estas empezaron a ver a los chicos – Y SE DURMIO AL LADO DE ELLA Y EN LA MAÑANA SALIO CORRIENDO Y SE TROPEZO CON UN JARRÓN, ALGUNO SABE DE QUIEN HABLO

Las chicas se quedaron pensando y Alice alzó la mano

DIME ALICE – dijo Sakari

Me acuerdo que Shun se tropezó con un jarrón hace unos días – dijo Alice y todos se quedaron viendo a Shun

EN EFECTO ALICE PORQUE SHUN SE DURMIO AL LADO DE TI – dijo Sakari feliz y todos dirigieron s mirada a Shun como él iba a ser capaz de tal cosa

Shun durmió al lado mío – grito Alice

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo aquí los humille más jajaja soy muy mala**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS **


	4. La Mejor Declaración

**Hola amigos de fan Fiction aquí sigo con este fic que cada vez nos mata más de la risa**

**Shun: Para ustedes a nosotros no nos hace ninguna gracia**

**Yo: jajaja será que estas así por tu revelación **

**Shun: Me largo (retirándose)**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS A TODOS**

**No les quito su tiempo así que a leer**

**

* * *

**

SHUN SE DURMIO AL LADO MÍO – grito Alice

EN EFECTO DE HECHO LE TOME UNA FOTO TE LAS MUESTRO – Sakari le dio unas fotos a Alice y Shun bajo cada vez más la cabeza de la vergüenza – AQUÍ SHUN SE PUSO A TU LADO, AQUÍ JUEGA CON TU CABELLO, AQUÍ ES CUANDO SE DA CUENTA QUE VAS A DESPERTAR Y SALE HUYENDO, AQUÍ EL TONTITO SE TROPIEZA CON EL JARRÓN

Shun estaba rojo y peor aún cuando Sakari le puso las fotos en su cara

HASTA AQUÍ MAÑANA SEGUIREMOS CON EL CONCURSO NUESTROS PARTICIPANTES DEBEN ESTAR MUY CANSADOS NOS VEMOS MAÑANA – anuncio Sakari todos se fueron y los peleadores salieron corriendo de ahí

* * *

Shun salió corriendo y se fue directo al patio y se subió a un árbol. Alice que quería hablar con él para que le diera una explicación decidió ir a buscarlo pero no lo encontró así que se fue a la mansión.

Qué momento más vergonzoso creo que ya no le podre dirigir ni una sola palabra – dijo Shun llevándose una mano atrás de la cabeza

Todos los peleadores estaban comiendo los chicos de un lado y las chicas de otro, no se miraban ninguno bueno Billy y Julie si pero los demás parecían muertos

Oigan porque esas caras – pregunto Sakari con una tranquilidad

Y todavía preguntas – dijo Ace que estaba enojado con Sakari

Desde cuando tú me gritas Ace – dijo Sakari lanzándole una mirada asesina y dirigió su mirada a Dan y vio su plato intacto – Dan come algo

No tengo hambre – dijo Dan deprimido

Todos pusieron cara de susto Dan siempre comía nadie se la creía ni Shun

Dan – dijo casi como un susurro Runo y Dan alzo la mirada - Come algo o te vas a enfermar

Dan miro de nuevo su plato tomo el tenedor y empezó a comer todos pusieron cara de alivio. Terminaron su cena y se fueron a sentar a la sala todo estaba en silencio

Oie Shun todavía no nos aclaras lo de Alice – dijo Sakari para romper el hielo. Shun al escuchar eso se iba a escapar pero Ace y Dan lo atraparon y lo sentaron en un silla. Sakari tomo una soga y lo ato

OIE SUELTAME – grito Shun que trataba de zafarse

No hasta que le expliques a Alice – grito Sakari enfrente de Shun

Alice que observo todo se acerco a Shun y este le desvió la mirada

Shun explícame no me voy a enfadar – dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa

Shun responde – dijo Sakari con un bate en la mano

TU ME GUSTAS ALICE POR ESO LO HICE – grito Shun temblando. Todos se quedaron con cara de que

Yo… yo… no me esperaba eso – dijo Alice e iba a empezar a correr y Runo la paro y Billy desato a Shun y se salieron del cuarto dejándolos solos

Shun yo… - empezó a decir Alice

No te preocupes se que tu no sientes lo mismo me voy – dijo Shun llendo a la puerta

No Shun – grito Alice y lo tomo de la mano

Yo siento lo mismo por ti – dijo Alice sonrojada. Shun se volteo y la beso de sorpresa y esta hizo lo mismo hasta que se separaron por falta de aliento

Te amo – dijo Shun tomando el delicado rostro de Alice

Yo también – le contesto

Entonces quieres ser mi novia –dijo Shun

Claro que sí – dijo Alice abrazándolo

Los demás estaban escuchando y las chicas estaban llorando los chicos querían echarse a reír

Mejor ni se atrevan a reír porque Shun ha llegado más lejos que ustedes – dijo Sakari y se quedaron tiesos y se fueron al rincón

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente**

ES HORA DE CONTINUAR Y EN ALGUNOS INTERMEDIOS DIRE ALGUNA U OTRA HISTORIA VERGONZOSA DE NUESTROS PARTICIPANTES, EL SIIGUIENTE RETO SERÁ MUY ROMÁNTICO NUESTROS PELEADORES DEBERAN DECLARARSE O DECIRLE ALGO BONITO A NUESTRAS PELEADORAS REFERENTE A LA SITUACIÓN QUE LE PONGA QUE PASE NUESTRA PAREJA NO. 1 – dijo Sakari y todos empezaron a gritar Dan y Runo – VEAMOS DAN TU SITUACIÓN ES LA SIGUIENTE RUNO SE ENCUENTRA EN UN RESTAURANTE COMIENDO TRANQUILAMENTE Y TU TE ACERCAS A ELLA Y LE DICES ALGO BONITO ES SENCILLO

Hablarle bonito – dijo Dan nervioso

SI DAN NO SEAS COBARDE Y DALE – dijo Sakari. Se puso una escenificación de un restaurante Runo está sentada esperando a Dan y este llega llamando su atención poniendo una rosa en su cara

¿Tú cara sonriente de hoy significa que estás viviendo y comiendo lujuriosamente? El solo ver eso me hace feliz, es por eso que te pido que me permitas proveerte esa felicidad de hoy en adelante vamos sígueme… - decía Dan hasta que Runo le pego un golpe

Que cursi eres Dan – grito Runo y Dan se sobaba la cabeza y llorando

JURADO DE SU CALIFICACIÓN – decía Sakari aguantándose la risa y todos se reían sin parar incluso los demás peleadores. – 3 CALIFICACIONES CON 9 LA QUE SIGUE ACE Y MIRRA – entraron – SUS SITUACIÓN ES LA SIGUIENTE MIRRA ESTA TRISTE EN POCAS PALABRAS LLORANDO POR UNA DECEPCIÓN AMOROSA Y TU DEBES CONSOLARLA MISMA ESCENOGRAFIA UN RESTAURANTE

* * *

Mirra se sentó y se quedo viendo a Ace

Por favor no llores más, déjame curar la cicatriz de tu corazón, espero que me permitas permanecer en tus recuerdos por siempre… - Mirra estaba que quería matar a Ace por tanta cursilería que decía

CALIFICACIÓN DOS CON 9 Y UNA CON 10 – dijo Sakari – YA RETIRENSE MIRRA ESTABA JALANDO A ACE DEL CABELLO

Suéltame me duele – decía Ace tomando la mano de Mirra para que lo soltara – Yo no quería decir eso, no jales fuerte

* * *

LA QUE SIGUE BILLY Y JULIE – dijo Sakari – SITUACIÓN ESTA ES DIFERENTE BILLY TU QUIERES A JULIE Y LE DAS UN REGALO QUE HA ELLA LE GUSTA MUCHO Y ELLA SE PREGUNTA COMO SABES QUE ME GUSTA ESTO Y LO QUE SIGUE

Yo sé todo de ti porque estamos conectados por una unión extremadamente profunda sin importar que tan lejos estemos del otro de seguro regresaremos al mismo lugar PORQUE ESE ES NUESTRO DESTINO – dijo Billy alzando las manos, Julie estaba seria lo que era raro

Billy puedes hacer algo mejor – dijo Julie y este se sintió mal

* * *

TIENEN 8 YA VAYANSE LA QUE SIGUE SHUN Y ALICE – y la pareja mencionada paso al frente – ALICE SABEMOS QUE TU ERAS MASQUERADE – la chica bajo la mirada –ESO ES DEL PASADO Y TU SHUN LE DIRAS QUE LA ACEPTAS TAL Y COMO ES Y APARTE RECUERDA QUE TE FUISTE POR MUCHO TIEMPO Y NO SE VIERON ,MISMO ESCENARIO VAMOS

Shun tomo un sombrero de color negro y Alice se fue a sentar a la mesa, Shun se acerco se inco y puso el sombrero en su pecho

Solo el estar a tu lado es suficiente para mí y no deseo apartarme de ti de nuevo y por esa razón haré lo necesario siempre te aceptare tal cuál eres no importa que en el pasado hayas lastimado a los demás me quedare contigo por el simple hecho de que te amo – dijo Shun y se acerco a besar a Alice

Todos empezaron a llorar, los jueces, el público hasta Sakari

JUE…CES DEN SU CALIFI… CA…CI...ÓN – decía Sakari secándose las lágrimas – TIENEN 10 ESO FUE HERMOSO YA PUEDEN REGRESAR – en eso Sakari se hecho al piso y empezó a llorar hasta que se controlo

* * *

AHORA ES MOMENTO DE UNA HISTORIA TODOS PASEN – Sakari ya estaba calmada – ESTE CHICO ENTRÓ AL BAÑO CUANDO UNA DE NUESTRAS PELEADORAS SE ESTABA BAÑANDO Y TOMO UNA PRENDA DE ELLA Y EL "INTELIGENTE" DEJO LA PRENDA ARRIBA DE SU CAMA LA CUAL ENCONTRE YO INTENTEN ADIVINAR – dijo Sakari - TEN MIRRA ES TU PRENDA

FUE ACE – gritaron Julie y Runo. Ace se sonrojo

Yo no fui – trato de negarlo

FUISTE TU PORQUE LA ENCONTRE SOBRE TU CAMA – grito Sakari y todos se empezaron a reír

* * *

**Hasta aquí que romántico **

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	5. Preguntas, ropa y celos

**Hola amigos de fanfiction sigo aquí con esta historia que nos mata de risa y todavía aún más por la revelación de Ace**

**Shun: Son crueles **

**Yo: Gracias Shun por el halago **

**Shun: ¬¬**

**Ace: Sabes que me van a matar por eso **

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS A TODOS DE VERDAD **

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer.**

* * *

AHORA ES MOMENTO DE UNA HISTORIA TODOS PASEN – Sakari ya estaba calmada – ESTE CHICO ENTRÓ AL BAÑO CUANDO UNA DE NUESTRAS PELEADORAS SE ESTABA BAÑANDO Y TOMO UNA PRENDA DE ELLA Y EL "INTELIGENTE" DEJO LA PRENDA ARRIBA DE SU CAMA LA CUAL ENCONTRE YO INTENTEN ADIVINAR – dijo Sakari - TEN MIRRA ES TU PRENDA

FUE ACE – gritaron Julie y Runo. Ace se sonrojo

Yo no fui – trato de negarlo

FUISTE TU PORQUE LA ENCONTRE SOBRE TU CAMA – grito Sakari y todos se empezaron a reír

ACE COMO TE ATREVISTE – gritaba Keith que ya estaba parado sobre la mesa de jueces y Chan junto con Baron lo sostenían para que no armara un show – CUANDO ESTO TERMINE TE VOY A MATAR

Ace porque lo hiciste – pregunto Mirra toda avergonzada

No sé – decía Ace que ya no soportaba la vergüenza

* * *

YA PASEMOS A OTRA COSA ES HORA DE LA SIGUIENTE PRUEBA ESTA PRUEBA ES DE CONOCIMIENTO LES EXPLICO LAS REGLAS PERO ANTES CHICAS SIENTENSE – dijo Sakari y se sentaron luego las empezaron a atar

Y esto porque – grito Runo

PARA QUE NO ESCAPEN – dijo Sakari feliz

Escaparnos y para que queríamos escaparnos – pregunto Julie

PORQUE A LOS CHICOS LES FORMULARE UNA PREGUNTA Y SI NO LA CONTESTAS CORRECTAMENTE DEBERAN QUITARSE UNA PRENDA ENFRENTE DE USTEDES PERO CUANDO ELLOS LA CONTESTEN MAL USTEDES LES DIRÁN QUE PRENDA QUIEREN QUE SE QUITE – grito Sakari y todo el público la empezó a ovacionar

Los chicos ya iban a empezar a correr pero Sakari hablo

SI SE ESCAPAN MAÑANA AMANECEN 3 METROS BAJO TIERRA – dijo Sakari lo más tranquila posible y todos se quedaron paraditos

Sakari no nos vamos a quitar la ropa enfrente de las chicas – grito Dan

Apoyo la idea de Dan – dijo Billy

Hasta que dices algo coherente – dijo Ace reconociéndolo

Concuerdo con ellos – dijo Shun

Si no lo hacen les mostrare a todos las fotos de cuando regresaron de nueva vestroia y se quedaron en casa de Dan – grito Sakari sacando unas fotos de su chaleco

De donde las sacaste – dijo Dan que logro ver una

* * *

Contactos – dijo Sakari – AHORA EMPEZAREMOS CON LAS PREGUNTAS PRIMERO TU DAN

**(Las preguntas serán de general materias, anime, manga etc.)**

**¿QUIÉN ES NARUTO?**

Es una comida – dijo Dan y todos se quedaron con cara de Que y los demás se llevaron la mano a la cara

INCORRECTO ES UN NINJA DE KONOHA, RUNO QUE PRENDA QUIERES QUE SE QUITE – dijo Sakari

Yo…Yo… no sé – decía Runo toda roja

DI ALGO LA QUE NO RESPONDA RÁPIDO QUE PRENDA DIRE ALGO VERGONZOSO DE ELLA – dijo Sakari y todas asintieron

LA CHAQUETA – grito Runo y Dan sin problemas se la quito

* * *

EL QUE SIGUE ACE **MENCIONA 3 DE LOS 6 GASES NOBLES** – pregunto Sakari

Y como se supone que sepa eso – dijo Ace

LLEVASTE QUÍMICA EN LA ESCUELA NO ES ASÍ – dijo Sakari y todos le dieron la razón

No sé – dijo Ace y todo el público le grito "Y DICES QUE DAN ES EL IDIOTA"

MIRRA PRENDA – dijo Sakari

La camisa – dijo en voz baja pero Ace y Sakari la escucharon y Keith quería matar a todos

Ace se la quito por suerte llevaba otra camisa abajo lo que puso más tranquila a Mirra

* * *

SIGUES TU BILLY **MENCIONA 3 PAÍSES DEL CONTINENTE AMÉRICANO** – pregunto Sakari

Que fácil ESTADOS UNIDOS, CANADA Y GROELANDIA – dijo Billy

INCORRECTO GROELANDIA NO ES DEL CONTINENTE AMERICANO PORQUE PERTENECE A DINAMARCA – dijo Sakari – JULIE

QUE SE QUITE LA CHAQUETA – dijo Julie rápido y todos se quedaron viendo a Julie que al parecer estaba emocionada y Billy se la quito

* * *

SHUN DIME **QUIEN ES EL PAPÁ DE NARUTO** – pregunto Sakari y Shun no sabía que contestar – CONTESTA NO SE SUPONE QUE ERES UN NINJA SOLO TE DIGOQUE EN ELMANGA YA APARECIO, NO SABES VERDAD

No sé – dijo Shun

ALICE PRENDA POR FAVOR – dijo Sakari y todas las chicas se acercaron al escenario para ver a Shun más de cerca

Su chaqueta – dijo Alice y Shun se la quito sin problemas

* * *

DAN **¿QUÉ ES UN SHINIGAMI?**

Comida – dijo Dan y todos se cayeron con una gotita estilo anime

NO DAN DEJA DE PENSAR EN COMIDA UN SHINIGAMI ES UN DIOS DE LAMUERTE RUNO – grito Sakari y le dio un golpe a Dan

La camisa – dijo Runo y Dan se la quito al igual que Ace llevaba una camisa abajo

* * *

SIGUIENTE ACE **CUANTOS PLANETAS HAY EN NUESTRO SISTEMA SOLAR **– pregunto Sakari – ESTA FÁCIL SI NO RESPONDES ERES UN IDIOTA

9 planetas – dijo Ace

MAL, SON 8 RECUERDA QUE PLUTÓN YA NO ES UN PLANETA – le grito Sakari

Se me olvido – dijo Ace llevándose la mano a la cabeza

MIRRA QUE PRENDA QUIERES QUE SE QUITE – dijo Sakari y todos prestaron atención

La ca…mi…seta – dijo Mirra toda apenada, Ace se la quito y todas las chicas gritaron ya que vieron a Ace sin camisa.

* * *

BILLY SIGUES TÚ AHORA DIME **CUAL ES MI BAKUGAN** – pregunto Sakari

Ni idea es ingram – dijo Billy a lo idiota

INGRAM ES DE SHUN EL MIO ES SPIN RAVENOID – le grito para después darle un zapé a Billy

QUE SE QUITE LA CAMISA – grito Julie y todos la miraron y Billy se sonrojo y se la quito por suerte llevaba una abajo

* * *

SEGUIMOS CONTIGO SHUN LA TUYA ES DEMASIADO FÁCILDE HECHO TODOS SABEMOS **DIME 4 MIEMBROS DE AKATSUKI** – pregunto Sakari dando un suspiro ya que el ninja la iba contestar fácilmente

Itachi, Itachi, Sasori y…y – se quedo Shun pensando

SHUN PÉSIMA RESPUESTA, ALICE QUE PRENDA – dijo Sakari ahora todas las chicas incluidas Sakari sacaron su cámara y se pegaron al escenario para ver el momento en que Shun se quitara alguna prenda.

La camisa – dijo Alice bajando la mirada ya que no quería ver, pero Shun no se la quito

PORQUE NO TE LA QUITAS – pregunto Sakari

No traigo camisa abajo – dijo Shun y las chicas se acercaron más

QUE PENA SHUN VAMOS QUITATELA O LES PALTICO LO QUE PASO CUANDO SE DESCOMPUSO EL CLIMA DE TU CASA Y LO QUE TUVISTE QUE HACER PARA NO TENER CALOR – dijo Sakari y Shun desvió la mirada

Está bien me la quito – dijo Shun y se la quito

QUE SEXY, QUE HERMOSO, ALICE SUERTUDA – gritaban todas las fans de Shun y este sonrojado, Alice abrió uno de sus ojitos y miro a Shun y se desmayó

Alice – grito Shun y se acerco a ella

SE DESMAYO AL VERTE SIN CAMISA SHUN QUE TERNURITA – dijo Sakari – YA BUENO PUES NO SIGO CON LAS PREGUNTAS SINO TODAS SE DESMAYARAN, SHUN INTENTA DESPERTAR A ALICE

Shun se acerco a la peli naranja y la movió un poquito y Alice empezó abrir los ojos

Shun- susurro Alice y Shun sonrió, pero Alice se volvió a desmayar cuando vio a Shun sin camisa otra vez

ALICE NO TE DESMAYES – grito Shun desesperado

SABES PUDISTE HABERTE PUESTO LA CAMISA Y DESPUES DESPERTARLA SE NOTA QUE TE GUSTO ANDAR DE EXIBISIONISTA – dijo Sakari con toda la razón del mundo

* * *

SEGUIMOS CON NUESTRO SIGUIENTE RETO HOLA CHICOS QUE TAL HAYA ARRIBA – grito Sakari alzando la mirada ya que Shun, Dan, Billy y Ace estaban colgando atados a una soga

Sakari que hacemos atados aquí – se quejaba Dan mientras intentaba bajarse

ES PARTE DEL RETO Y AHÍ TE QUEDAS Y MÁS TE VALE QUE ESTES TRANQUILITO O SINO LES DIGO A TODOS QUE DUERMES CON TU OSO DE PELUCHE QUE SE LLAMA "DINO" – dijo Sakari haciendo imitación de que abrazaba un peluche y todos incluyendo a los que se encontraban atados se soltaron a carcajadas

YA LO DIJISTE QUE CASO TENIA – grito avergonzado Dan

DE TODOS MODOS LO IBA A DECIR MÁS TARDE, AHORA EL SIGUIENTE RETO ES NUESTROS PELEADORES QUE ESTAN HAYA ARRIBA VERÁN COMO SU PAREJA BAJA DEL ESCENARIO Y BUSCA A UN CHICO Y LO SUBE AQUÍ EN EL ESCENARIO Y EMPIEZA A SEDUCIRLO "CREO QUE VEREMOS UNA EXCELENTE ESCENA DE CELOS" NO LO CREEN – grito Sakari y todos empezaron a gritar

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo me mato de risa espero les haya gustado**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS **


	6. No se pongan celosos

**Hola amigos aquí sigo con el fic ya que ahora si tengo mucho tiempo libre aparte porque me lastime la rodilla jugando futbol.**

**Shun: SALVAJE**

**Yo: Porque me dices así**

**Shun: Porque lo eres te le metes a los jugadores y les robas el balón los tiras y te burlas de ellos y cuando portereas te lanzas al balón como loca**

**Yo: Y no tiene nada de malo incluso tú te le lanzas a Alice como loco y cuando la ves babeas por ella.**

**Shun: Me largo no quiero seguir esta conversación**

**Yo: Gané**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer.**

**

* * *

**

SEGUIMOS CON NUESTRO SIGUIENTE RETO HOLA CHICOS QUE TAL HAYA ARRIBA – grito Sakari alzando la mirada ya que Shun, Dan, Billy y Ace estaban colgando atados a una soga

Sakari que hacemos atados aquí – se quejaba Dan mientras intentaba bajarse

ES PARTE DEL RETO Y AHÍ TE QUEDAS Y MÁS TE VALE QUE ESTES TRANQUILITO O SINO LES DIGO A TODOS QUE DUERMES CON TU OSO DE PELUCHE QUE SE LLAMA "DINO" – dijo Sakari haciendo imitación de que abrazaba un peluche y todos incluyendo a los que se encontraban atados se soltaron a carcajadas

YA LO DIJISTE QUE CASO TENIA – grito avergonzado Dan

DE TODOS MODOS LO IBA A DECIR MÁS TARDE, AHORA EL SIGUIENTE RETO ES NUESTROS PELEADORES QUE ESTAN HAYA ARRIBA VERÁN COMO SU PAREJA BAJA DEL ESCENARIO Y BUSCA A UN CHICO Y LO SUBE AQUÍ EN EL ESCENARIO Y EMPIEZA A SEDUCIRLO "CREO QUE VEREMOS UNA EXCELENTE ESCENA DE CELOS" NO LO CREEN – grito Sakari y todos empezaron a gritar

Los chicos trataban de zafarse pero no podían

Desátanos – grito Ace mientras se movía

Cállate – le grito Sakari – O ya verás quieres que les platique otra historia tuya y Ace se calló

BIEN SEGUIMOS CHICAS BAJEN DEL ESCENARIO Y BUSQUEN A UN CHICO – grito Sakari y todas bajaron del escenario y empezaron su búsqueda

* * *

Alice buscaba a alguien de todo el público y todos le gritaban "ESCOGEME A MÍ", Shun al escuchar que le gritaban a Alice no podía evitar enojarse, que se movía para zafarse y golpear a todos. Alice ya no podía y vio a Klaus

Klaus me ayudarías no me gustaría escoger a alguien que no conozca – le pido Alice y Klaus se sonrojo, Shun que estaba al pendiente le lanzó una mirada asesina

Claro Alice – le contestó Klaus para después Ponerse de pie

* * *

Runo seguía buscando a alguien y miro a todos lados y vio la mesa del jurado y pudo observar a Keith y fue directo con ál.

Keith ayúdame – grito desesperada Runo golpeando la mesa del jurado

Me gustaría ayudarte pero soy juez – dijo Keith y en ese momento apareció Julie

Baron me ayudas – dijo Julie con su voz chillona

No puedo al igual que Keith soy juez – dijo Baron y Julie bajo la cabeza

AYUDENLAS NO HAY PROBLEMA ORITA LES PONGO A ALGUIEN QUE LOS SUPLA POR MIENTRAS YA DESPUÉS REGRESAN A LA MESA DEL JURADO – dijo Sakari y Keith y Baron se miraron – AYUDENLAS – en eso a Sakari se le formo su típica sonrisa que intimidaba a cualquiera

Sí – dijeron los dos al unísono y se fueron con Runo y Julie

* * *

Mirra seguía en medio del público buscando a alguien y se tropezó pero Gus la atrapo

Ten cuidado si te lastimas preocuparas a Keith – le dijo Gus

GUS QUE ALEGRÍA SE MI PAREJA – dijo Mirra

Si hago eso Keith me mata – dijo Gus nervioso y pensando en las consecuencias que eso implicaría y volteo y vio a Mirra desesperada – De acuerdo te ayudare me debes una

Gracias – dijo Mirra y jalo del brazo a Gus

* * *

Las chicas empezaron a subir al escenario con sus respectivas parejas

OK CHICAS YA SABEN QUE DEBEN HACER SEDUCIR A SUS COMPAÑEROS, CHICOS NO SE PONGAN CELOSOS – grito Sakari mirando hacia arriba y viendo como intentaban quitarse las sogas – RUNO TU PRIMERO

Keith no te enojes – pidió Runo

Es un estúpido concurso no me enojare – dijo Keith en eso Runo lo empujo y cayó en una silla

Sabes Keith me gustas mucho – decía Runo con una voz seductora mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Keith y pasaba su mano por su cabello y Keith se sonrojaba

Dan estaba que arde que empezó a morder la soga

KEITH ME LAS VAS A PAGAR RUNO QUITATE DE LAS PIERNAS DE KEITH ES UNA ORDEN, QUITATE – gritaba Dan con todas sus fuerzas

Runo seguía y Dan estaba furioso, rabioso que si lo soltaban mataba a quien se pusiera en medio

SUFICIENTE – dijo Sakari – QUE CALIFICACIÓN LE PONEN

10 – gritaban todos

OK SU CALIFICACIÓN ES 10 – dijo Sakari y todos gritaban como locos

* * *

SIGUIENTE MIRRA – anuncio Sakari

Sabes Gus eres más lindo que Ace el es un bueno para nada – decía Mirra mientras daba vueltas alrededor de Gus pero pasando su mano por su hombros y Gus se estremecía

GUS MALNACIDO TE GANASTE UN LUGAR EN EL CEMENTERIO SI YO FUERA TU CORRERIA – grito Ace mientras pataleaba – MIRRA DEJA DE PASAR TUS MANOS POR SUS HOMBROS

Te gustaría llevarme al cine –dijo Mirra mientras se pegaba a Gus

QUE CINE Y QUE NADA TU NO VAS CON EL A NINGUNA PARTE – le grito Ace y ya estaba a punto de zafarse

BASTA HASTA AHÍ – dijo Sakari para poner orden – LE PONEMOS UN 10 TAMBIEN LO HICIERON ESTUPENDO

* * *

SEGUIMOS CON JULIE – dijo Sakari

Baron que músculos acaso haces mucho ejercicio – decía Julie mientras tomaba el brazo de Baron – eres más varonil que Billy

QUE ES MÁS VARONIL QUE YO YA QUISIERAS – grito Billy mientras se movía como loco

Qué te parece si me llevas a un restaurante – decía Julie mientras se colgaba en él

SEPARATE DE EL AHORA MISMO – grito Billy

PAREN – dijo Sakari – LES PONEMOS 10 – decía al público y estos decían que si – OK YAESCUCHARON SU CALIFICACIÓN

* * *

VAMOS CON ALICE – decía Sakari y el público grito más ya que era la pareja que tanto esperaban

Sabes Klaus eres tan caballeroso, amable, generoso, respetuoso – decía Alice mientras tomaba una de la manos de Klaus y las colocaba en su cintura y ponía sus manos alrededor de su cuello

QUE ESTE ES CABALLEROSO SI CLARO ALICE QUITA SU MANO DE TU CINTURA – le grito Shun

Y eres muy guapo tu cabello es hermoso – dijo Alice jugando con el cabello de Klaus

QUE ES GUAPO, ALICE DEBES ESTAR CIEGA DEJA DE JUGAR CON SU CABELLO CREO QUE EL MIO ESTÁ MEJOR DEJALO ALICE HAZME CASO – decía Shun y Alice estaba a punto de besarlo – SUFICIENTE – en eso Shun saco una kunai y se zafó de las cuerdas y se lanzo a Klaus y lo tomo de la camisa – NO TE VUELVAS ACERCAR A ALICE O TE MATO – en eso le acerco la kunai a su cuello

NI TE ATREVAS EN ESO – dijo Sakari y lo tomo de la chaqueta alejándolo de Klaus – CREO QUE SE MERECEN UN 10 Y MUCHO MÁS – el público gritaba – CHICOS GRACIAS PUEDEN REGRESAR A SUS LUGARE Y KLAUS LAMENTO EL INCIDENTE

Shun se puso de pie y tomo a Alice de la cintura y se acerco a la orilla del escenario

KLAUS, ALICE ES MI NOVIA MIRA – dijo Shun altanero y beso a Alice enfrente de todos

KYAAAAAAAA – grito el público y los demás peleadores y Sakari estaban con cara de :O incluso los que seguían atados

VES – le grito Shun y Alice se sonrojo demasiado

* * *

CREO QUE DESATARE A LOS OTROS – dijo Sakari y subió y corto la soga que sostenían a Dan, Ace y Billy y estos cayeron al piso

QUE TE PASA – gritaron los 3

Lo siento no me fije – dijo Sakari y regreso al escenario

CHICOS ESO ES TODO POR HOY MAÑANA ES EL GRAN FINAL Y NO SE LO PUEDEN PERDER – grito Sakari y todos se deprimieron

PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN PUEDE QUE HAYA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA – anuncio Sakari y los demás ponían cara de NOOO

Todos se retiraron y los peleadores, Sakari y Marucho fueron los últimos que quedaron

Oigan que les parece sí…..

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo no se preocupen el fic no acaba en el siguiente si es lo que creían así que no se alarmen **

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo porque yo espero que a nuestros peleadores sí **

**Todos: Lo crees**

**Yo: Paren con el sarcasmo**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**SAKARI – SAN **

**DEJEN REVIEWS **


	7. Aprovechen Chicos

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí sigo con este fic **

**Yo: Chicos como les han parecido los retos han sido de su agrado**

**Shun: Tu crees que ha sido de mi agrado por poco me vuelvo un asesino**

**Ace: Todas las chicas me vieron sin camisa**

**Dan: Todos saben que duermo con mi peluche**

**Billy: Ahora odio a Baron**

**Yo: No es para tanto**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS A TODOS DE VERDAD SE LOS AGRADEZCO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer.**

**

* * *

**

CREO QUE DESATARE A LOS OTROS – dijo Sakari y subió y corto la soga que sostenían a Dan, Ace y Billy y estos cayeron al piso

QUE TE PASA – gritaron los 3

Lo siento no me fije – dijo Sakari y regreso al escenario

CHICOS ESO ES TODO POR HOY MAÑANA ES EL GRAN FINAL Y NO SE LO PUEDEN PERDER – grito Sakari y todos se deprimieron

PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN PUEDE QUE HAYA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA – anuncio Sakari y los demás ponían cara de NOOO

Todos se retiraron y los peleadores, Sakari y Marucho fueron los últimos que quedaron

* * *

Oigan que les parece sí – decía Sakari

NO NADA DE BESAR A LAS CHICAS – grito Dan

Ya nos humillamos demasiado – ahora dijo Ace

Yo no les proponía eso pero si ustedes quieren besarlas – decía Sakari picara y los chicos se sonrojaron

Y que podemos hacer – pregunto Runo

Cantar, bailar, actuar, jugar o algo – decía Sakari lanzándose a uno de los asientos con las manos atrás de la cabeza y los chicos hicieron lo mismo

Sabes Sakari te pareces mucho a los chicos – dijo Mirra

Que dijiste Mirra – dijo Sakari lanzándole una mirada

Nada – dijo preocupada ya que no quería salir herida

De acuerdo – dijo Sakari ahora con una sonrisa

_*Que bipolar*_ - pensó Shun mirando a Sakari

YO QUIERO CANTAR –grito Julie

Es buena idea yo también – dijo Mirra junto con Runo y Alice se fue a sentar al lado de Shun

Que les parece otro reto – dijo Sakari mientras se paraba y se sentaba en la orilla del escenario para que todos la vieran – que tal un mini concurso de karaoke para ver quiénes son mejores cantantes las chicas o los chicos

Yo no cantare – dijo Ace cruzado de brazos y vio a Sakari sacar una kunai de su bolsillo y la empezó a girar

No te estoy preguntando Ace – dijo Sakari cambiando su humor a uno serio

No la hagas enojar – decía Billy nervioso

Pero no quiero cantar – se paro Ace y sintió como la kunai rozo su rostro y se asusto

Aunque te niegues lo debes hacer Sakari tiene buena puntería aunque huyeras Sakari te pararía con la kunai o te golpearía o te ataría a una silla – dijo Shun mientras tomaba a Alice de la mano

Vale entro – dijo Ace finalmente

Perfecto – dijo Sakari ahora feliz

Que les parece si escogemos Sakari y yo una canción al azar y un chico y una chica deben cantarla y quien cante mejor esa canción gana – dijo Marucho – Yo seré el que las escoja no me gusta cantar

Yo te ayudo – dijo Sakari – aceptan

Si – dijeron los presentes

* * *

Sakari sacó dos micrófonos y se los lanzo a Ace y Mirra

Ustedes primero – dijo Sakari – por cierto si la canción que les toca es rockera, romántica, o la canta una mujer se aguantaran, porque la cantaran calificaremos entonación, afinación y desenvolvimiento en el escenario ACEPTAN LAS REGLAS

SI - le gritaron y Sakari fue a donde estaba Marucho y busco la canción

(NO LES PONDRE LA LETRA SOLO PONDRE LAS IMPORTANTES EN POCAS PALABRAS LAS DE SHUN Y ALICE)

CANTARAN BABY ONE MORE TIME – grito Marucho

Que no cantare eso – dijo Ace – Esa canción es para una mujer

TE AGUANTAS – le grito Sakari – ponla Marucho

"**BABY ONE MORE TIME"**

**Britney Spears**

La canción empezó y Ace era el primero en cantar el simple hecho de cantarla y bailarla le daba vergüenza todos los demás que se encontraban abajo ya que no querían estorbar se aguantaban las ganas de echarse a reír, pero lo que más le daba pena a Ace era que Mirra bailaba de una manera muy sensual lo que hacía que a Ace se le olvidara la letra

La canción termino

Gana Mirra – dijo Marucho y las chicas gritaron y Ace bajo del escenario tapándose la cara

Oie Ace bailas excelente – dijo Billy burlándose

CALLATE – le grito Ace

* * *

Los que siguen Dan y Runo y cantaran "IT´S MY LIFE"

Esa la canta un hombre no se vale Dan ganara – se quejaba Runo

Mejor no tú pareces hombre – le grito Julie y Runo ya se le quería aventar para matarla, pero ya no pudo porque empezó la canción

"**IT´S MY LIFE"**

**Bon Jovi**

Runo trato de hacer la voz de Bon Jovi pero no le salía y las chicas no querían mirar ni escuchar cuando se quitaban las manos de las orejas era porque Dan cantaba y a él si le salía hasta que se acabo y Runo bajo desanimada

Creo que queda claro que gana Dan – dijo Sakari

* * *

Siguientes Billy y Julie y cantaran **"TIK TOK" **– dijo Marucho

No cantare eso – grito Billy – cámbiamela

En eso Sakari saco otra kunai como signo de amenaza

DE DONDE SACAS TODAS ESAS KUNAI – le grito Billy

Yo se las doy cuando voy a mi casa me las encarga – dijo Shun tranquilo – mejor sube a cantar o atente a las consecuencias

Billy trago saliva subió al escenario y empezó a cantar

"**TIK TOK"**

**Kesha**

Billy empezó a cantar y ahora si nadie aguanto y se pusieron a reír incluso Marucho y Sakari que hasta empezaron a llorar.

Gana Julie – dijo Marucho secándose las lágrimas

* * *

Shun y Alice suban – dijo Sakari – cantaran "IN THE SHADOW"

Alice no se quejo de la canción y tomo el micrófono contenta lo que provoco que todos pusieran cara de asombro (Ahora si la letra XD)

"**IN THE SHADOW"**

**The Rasmus**

Shun:

No sleep  
No sleep until I am done with finding the answer

Alice:  
Won't stop  
Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer

Shun:  
Sometimes  
I feel I going down and so disconnected

Alice:  
Somehow  
I know that I am haunted to be wanted

Shun y Alice:  
I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life  
(Shun hace el gritito)  
In the shadows

In the shadows

Shun:

They say  
That i must learn to kill before i can feel safe

Alice:  
But I  
I rather kill myself then turn into their slave

Shun:  
Sometimes  
I feel that I should go and play with the thunder

Alice:  
Somehow  
I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder

Shun y Alice:  
I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life

Shun:  
Lately I been walking walking in circles,

Alice:

Watching waiting for something

Shun:  
Feel me touch me heal me,

Alice:

Come take me higher

Shun y Alice:  
I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life  
I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
I've been searching  
I've been living for tomorrows

In the shadows

In the shadows  
I've been waiting

Todos se quedaron con cara de OH POR DIOS, Alice se había igualado a Shun la canción aunque la cantara un hombre a Alice le salió, que nadie podía reaccionar

Empate – dijo Sakari sorprendida

No debe haber un ganador – dijo Ace

GANAMOS DE TODOS MODOS – dijo Runo

No es cierto – le grito Dan y todos empezaron a pelear

YA SUFICIENTE SHUN, ALICE VOLVERAN A CANTAR PERO USTEDES LA PUEDEN ESCOGER Y QUIEN CANTE MEJOR ES EL EQUIPO QUE GANA Y PUNTO FINAL – grito Sakari y todos la obedecieron y los equipos se separaron para escoger la canción

* * *

Cual canto – pregunto Shun

Te acuerdas de la canción que pasaron en la radio y que empezaste a cantar – dijo Dan y todos le dieron un golpe – AUCH y eso porque

Dan hay muchas canciones que pasan por la radio y que hemos cantado – le gritaron todos

Disculpen – dijo Dan

Ya sé cual puedes cantar – dijo Ace con signo de victoria

Cual – preguntaron todos

Es – en eso Ace le susurro el nombre de la canción

Es excelente y me la se – dijo Shun

De cual hablan – preguntaron Dan y Billy

Es la de….

* * *

Debes cantar algo provocativo-decía Julie

No pienso seducir ya fue suficiente por el día de hoy – dijo Alice

Pero seducir a Shun – dijo Julie

A el menos – dijo Alice sonrojada

Que no te de pena después de todo son novios – dijo Mirra

De acuerdo cantare esa – dijo Alice

Si – gritaron las chicas

* * *

Díganme el nombre de la canción – dijo Sakari y Shun y Alice se acercaron a Sakari para decirle – empiezan los chicos Shun – en eso Sakari le lanza el micrófono

Y Shun nos canta – decía Sakari con suspenso

"**LIVIN ON A PRAYER"**

**Bon Jovi**

**Al inicio Shun tomo el micrófono con la mano izquierda y bajo la cabeza ocultándola con su cabello y al empezar la canción empezó a mover su pie al ritmo de la música y al empezar la letra alzo su brazo señalando a todos y empezó a cantar como todo un rebelde.**

Once upon a time  
Not so long ago

(Señalando a todos)  
Tommy used to work on the docks  
Union's been on strike  
He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough

(Acercandose al public y mirando a Alice)  
Gina works the diner all day  
Working for her man, she brings home her pay  
For love - for love

(Se baja del escenario y se acerca a Alice y toma su mano)  
She says we've got to hold on to what we've got  
'Cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - we'll give it a shot

Chorus:  
Whooah, we're half way there  
Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Livin' on a prayer

(Toma a Alice de la cintura y la pega a el y empieza a cantarle)  
Tommy's got his six string in hock  
Now he's holding in what he used  
To make it talk - so tough, it's tough

Gina dreams of running away  
When she cries in the night  
Tommy whispers baby it's okay, someday

(Todos bailando y Shun hacienda lo mismo)  
We've got to hold on to what we've got  
'Cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - we'll give it a shot

Chorus

We've got to hold on ready or not  
You live for the fight when it's all that you've got

Shun termino de cantar y todos enloquecieron y Shun se acerco a Alice y la beso

Que romántico – dijo Mirra que estaba al lado de Ace y este la logro escuchar – que se sentirá

Tal vez así – dijo Ace y volteo a la chica y la beso

KYAAAAA – gritaron las chicas al ver a Ace besando a Mirra

QUE HERMOSO AHORA ALICE TU TURNO – le dijo Sakari

Suerte – le dijo Shun y Alice le sonrió

Alice nos canta – decía Marucho

* * *

"**SORRY"**

**Madonna**

Alice se volteo y tenía el micrófono en su mano izquierda y al empezar la música empezó a bailar de una manera muy provocativa que hasta a Shun se le caía la baba.

Je suis désolé  
Lo siento  
Ik ben droevig  
Sono spiacente  
Perdóname

I've heard it all before  
I've heard it all before  
I've heard it all before  
I've heard it all before  
(repeat)

(Alice se acerca a la orilla del escenario y empieza a cantar y todos la siguen y mira a Shun)  
I don't want to hear  
I don't want to know  
Please don't say you're sorry  
I've heard it all before  
And I can take care of myself

I don't want to hear  
I don't want to know  
Please don't say 'forgive me'  
I've seen it all before  
And I can't take it anymore

(Alice baja y se acerca a Shun y empieza a bailar cerca de él)

You're not half the man you think you are  
Save your words because you've gone too far  
I've listened to all your lies and stories  
You're not half hte man you'd like to be

(Alice se aloco más y se acerco más a Shun con la intención de besarlo y este creia que así iba ser pero Alice lo engaño y se quedo con las ganas)

I don't want to hear  
I don't want to know  
Please don't say you're sorry  
I've heard it all before  
And I can take care of myself

I don't want to hear  
I don't want to know  
Please don't say 'forgive me'  
I've seen it all before  
And I can't take it anymore

Don't explain yourself cause talk is cheap  
There's more important things than hear you speak  
We stayed because I made it so convenient  
Don't explain yourself you'll never see

(Sorry in multiple languages)  
(Sorry, in english, looped multiple times) (Son raros los idiomas)

I heard it all before

I don't want to hear  
I don't want to know  
Please don't say you're sorry  
I've heard it all before  
And I can take care of myself

I don't want to hear  
I don't want to know  
Please don't say 'forgive me'  
I've seen it all before  
And I can't take it anymore

Don't explain yourself cause talk is cheap  
There's more important things than hear you speak

Alice se acerca a Shun y ahora si lo besa

SABEN QUE OLVIDENLO ES UN EMPATE CANTARON MUY BIEN CREO QUE ES HORA DE IR A COMER TENGO HAMBRE – dijo Sakari

Tu siempre pensando en comida – dijo Ace

Y tú siempre pensando en Mirra – le contesto y Ace se enojo

* * *

Todos los peleadores se dirigieron al comedor como siempre Dan devorando la comida y apenas terminando todos se fueron a sus habitaciones pero al parecer había una en la que estaban reunidos los chicos.

Eres un cobarde – decía Shun

Mira quien lo dice – le grito Dan

Yo ya le dije a Alice pero tu no puedes decirle a Runo – le grito Shun y se miraban como perros rabiosos

Ya paren – dijo Ace

CALLATE – le gritaron los dos

Tu ni le has dicho a Mirra – dijo Dan

Pero ya la bese – dijo Ace

Pero le pediste que fuera tu novia verdad que no – dijo Billy y Ace se enojo

Porque no les dicen a las chicas lo que sienten – dijo Sakari que estaba en la puerta

Desde cuando estás ahí – pregunto Dan

Desde que empezaron a gritar vine para callarlos pero me llamo la atención su conversación – dijo Sakari – vayan y díganles aprovechen ahorita porque mañana no sé si vayan a ser capaces de decirles, de hecho creo que ni las podrán ver solo Shun y Billy

Dan y Ace se quedaron viendo a Sakari ellos sabían que debían hacer lo que decía ya que todo lo que decía Sakari terminaba ocurriendo que no lo dudaron y salieron corriendo de la habitación

Lo que dices es la verdad – pregunto Shun

Claro que sí – dijo Sakari mientras se sentaba en la cama – y que me cuentas

Nada – le contestaron al unisonó

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo espero les haya gustado **

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**SAKARI – SAN **

**DEJEN REVIEWS **


	8. Sentimientos Revelados

**Hola amigos aquí sigo con el fic ya que sigo teniendo tiempo libre y aprovecho la ocasión para seguir escribiendo.**

**Shun: No digas mentiras Sakari sigues escribiendo porque no quieres hacer la tarea**

**Yo: Dime Shun a quien le gusta hacer la tarea**

**Dan: A mí no**

**Yo: A ti quién te llamo ve a buscar a Runo al igual que Ace**

**Dan: Cierto pero no me regañes ya me basta con Runo**

**Yo: (mirada asesina y Dan corre) **

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS A TODOS SE LOS AGRADEZCO (arigato ^^)**

**Ahora a leer**

**

* * *

**

Dan y Ace se quedaron viendo a Sakari ellos sabían que debían hacer lo que decía ya que todo lo que decía Sakari terminaba ocurriendo que no lo dudaron y salieron corriendo de la habitación

Lo que dices es la verdad – pregunto Shun

Claro que sí – dijo Sakari mientras se sentaba en la cama – y que me cuentas

Nada – le contestaron al unisonó

Son aburridos ya sé que hacer para no aburrirnos – dijo Sakari con una risita lo cual asusto a los chicos y ya iba a correr pero Sakari llego a la puerta y los chicos se asustaron

Que harás – pregunto Shun y Billy al unísono

Vamos a jugar – dijo Sakari y los chicos se asustaron

* * *

Dan iba corriendo como loco buscando a Runo debía aprovechar esa noche ya que según Sakari si no lo hacían ya no les podrían hablar

Donde estará – decía Dan buscando dentro de una maseta y Julie que iba caminando vio a Dan meter la cabeza a la maseta

Que hace Dan – pregunto Julie extrañada

Busco a Runo – le contesto

No creo que Runo este dentro de la maseta – dijo Julie y al parecer tenía razón

Lo siento sabes donde esta – pregunto Dan

La última vez que la vi estaba con Alice en la cocina tal vez este en el sótano es que Alice la mando por algo – dijo Julie

Gracias Julie – dijo Dan y fue directo al sótano

Ahora que se trae Dan – se preguntaba Julie – Ya después le preguntare a Runo

* * *

Ace iba corriendo por los pasillos como loco que tropezó con Alice provocando que los dos cayeran al piso

Lo siento Alice no me fije es que tengo algo de prisa – dijo Ace ayudando a levantar a Alice

Prisa de que – pregunto Alice ya que la dejo con la duda

Estoy buscando a Mirra sabes donde esta – pregunto Ace

Si está afuera en el patio dijo que quería estar sola un rato – le dijo Alice asustada por la desesperación de Ace

Gracias Alice lo siento de nuevo – dijo Ace mientras corría como alma que lleva el diablo

Lo más lógico es que le diga a Mirra lo que siente por ella ya era hora que lo hiciera – decía Alice feliz siguiendo su camino

* * *

Dan había llegado al sótano y vio la puerta abierta así que entro a checar si Runo seguía adentro

Runo estas aquí – pregunto Dan pero no escuchaba respuesta – Tal vez ya se fue

Estoy detrás de ti – le contesto Runo asustando al castaño

Me espantaste – dijo Dan

Para que me buscas – pregunto Runo

Tengo que hablar contigo es muy importante- dijo Dan con un semblante serio lo que preocupo a Runo

Dime te escucho debe ser importante – dijo Runo

Runo me gustas – dijo Dan y Runo que tenía los ojos cerrados los abrió de golpe y miro a Dan sonrojado

Que dices Dan – dijo Runo que no se lo creía

Lo que escuchaste me gustas mucho y quería preguntarte si quieres se mi novia – dijo Dan y en eso Runo lo abrazo

Claro que quiero no sabes cuánto tiempo espere para que me dijeras eso – dijo Runo y Dan le respondió el abrazo y al separarse Dan le dio un dulce beso

* * *

Mirra se encontraba en una banca del patio mirando las estrellas y totalmente relajada

Que noche más tranquila – decía Mirra, Ace estaba atrás de ella trago saliva y se sentó a su lado

Mirra – dijo Ace

Ace que haces aquí – dijo la oji celeste

Si no quieres que este aquí me voy – decía Ace mientras se paraba pero Mirra lo tomo de la mano

Yo no quería decir eso – dijo Mirra – si quieres siéntate…

Mirra fue interrumpida por los labios de Ace, Mirra se sorprendió al inicio pero se dejo llevar y siguió el beso hasta que por falta de aliento se separaron

Mirra te amo –dijo Ace, la chica no se creyó lo que dijo Ace – Tu no sientes lo mismo verdad – en eso Ace se separo de Mirra pero esta lo paro a tiempo

Yo también te amo Ace, me enamore de ti desde que te uniste a nosotros – le dijo Mirra un poco sonrojada y Ace la volvió a besar

Quieres ser mi novia – le pregunto

Si – le contesto Mirra

* * *

AHHHHHHHHH – se escucho un grito proveniente de la habitación de Dan

Alice y Julie escucharon los gritos y fueron directo a ver qué ocurría

APAGALO – gritaba Billy

YA NO SOPORTO MÁS QUITA ESO – gritaba Shun

No lo haré – decía Sakari entre risas

Alice y Julie entraron a la habitación preocupadas pero al entrar se quedaron con cara de QUE, ya que Shun y Billy estaban atados enfrente de la televisión viendo BARNEY

YA QUITALO NO SOPORTO VER A ESE DINOSAURIO GAY – grito Shun

SAKARI PIEDAD – decía Billy

Ace y Mirra escucharon los gritos al igual que Dan y Runo y fueron a ver porque tanto alboroto

Que pasa aquí – pregunto Ace y vieron a Shun y a Billy

Sakari apaga el televisor por favor – dijo Alice amablemente

Ya se acabo la diversión – dijo Sakari enfadada y la tuvo que apagar ya que no se le negaba a Alice

Shun y Billy se sintieron aliviados y Dan junto con Ace los desataron

Creí que moriría – decía Billy

Sakari que te he hecho para ponerme ese dinosaurio – decía Shun

Nada pero estaba aburrida que tal si uno de ustedes se ponen esto – dijo Sakari sacando la botarga de Barney

NO – gritaron los chicos y huyeron de la habitación y Sakari los empezó a perseguir por toda la casa

Vengan nos divertiremos y también ustedes chicas – decía Sakari mirándolas

Paso – le contestaron

* * *

A la mañana siguiente ya estaba todo listo para el evento final, todos estaban nerviosos ya que tratándose de Sakari podían esperarse cualquier cosa.

Chicos ya está todo listo – les dijo Sakari – Ya es hora de la verdad

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado **

**Por cierto el capítulo que viene que es del último reto lo dividiré en dos partes **

**NOTA: TERMINO ESTE FIC Y EMPIEZO CON OTRO **

**Shun: Otro Sakari – san **

**Yo: Si porque **

**Shun: Ni has terminado los otros**

**Yo: Y que tiene eso de malo es que las ideas llegan de repente y si no las subo se me olvidan**

**Shun: Rara**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS **


	9. Detector de Mentiras

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí sigo con este fic que ya está a punto de terminar.**

**Shun: Hurra al fin va terminar**

**Yo: Porque estas tan feliz ¬¬**

**Shun: Se acabara nuestro sufrimiento**

**Yo: Cual sufrimiento**

**Shun: Y todavía lo preguntas**

**Yo: Mira el lado bueno Shun gracias a todo esto tú y los demás ya tienen novia**

**Shun: Hay algo de verdad en tus palabras, pero de todas formas**

**Al parecer Shun no tiene remedio GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer.**

**

* * *

**

A la mañana siguiente ya estaba todo listo para el evento final, todos estaban nerviosos ya que tratándose de Sakari podían esperarse cualquier cosa.

Chicos ya está todo listo – les dijo Sakari – Ya es hora de la verdad

Hora de la verdad – repitieron todos

Así es lo primeros en pasar van a ser Dan y Runo – les aviso Sakari

De que tratara – pregunto Mirra

Ya lo verás es una sorpresa, créanme les gustara – dijo Sakari guiñándole el ojo

No sé porque pero presiento que sufriremos – dijo Billy

Apoyo tu idea – dijo Shun

Ya es hora de empezar – dijo Sakari dándose la vuelta para Dirigirse al escenario

* * *

HOLA PÚBLICO ES HORA DE NUESTRO ÚLTIMO CONCURSO DAN Y RUNO PASEN AL ESCENARIO – grito Sakari y la pareja mencionada paso al frente.

Mientras Dan y Runo salían al escenario. Los demás charlaban de lo que podría tratar el reto.

* * *

Que nos hará esta vez – se preguntaba Mirra

No lo sé de Sakari nos podemos esperar cualquier cosa – dijo Julie y Alice se puso más nerviosa

NO PUEDE SER – grito Shun, Ace y Billy

Que les pasa a que se debe ese grito – pregunto Alice

EL SIGUIENTE CONCURSO ES EL DETECTOR DE MENTIRAS – grito Ace

Y que tiene de malo – dijo Julie

QUE SI MENTIMOS RECIBIREMOS UNA HERMOSA DESCARGA ELECTRICA – grito Shun que estaba desesperado

Todos se quedaron en silencio y se asomaron y vieron a Dan atado a una silla

* * *

LES EXPLICO DE NUEVO SI LA LUCECITA SE PONE VERDE ES VERDAD, SI SE PONE ROJA ES MENTIRA Y RECIBE UNA DESCARGA ELECTRICA – dijo Sakari mientras sacudía el cabello de Dan

Estás loca – dijo Dan y recibió una descarga

La primera mentira de la noche – dijo Shun que estaba observando

ESO TE PASA – le dijo Sakari – RUNO POR MIENTRAS SIENTATE Y VE COMO RECIBE DAN DESCARGAS TE PARECE, AHORA EMPEZEMOS

SIIII – grito el público

* * *

OK, DAN **¿Desde cuándo te empezó a gustar Runo?**

Mmmmmm, me empezó a gustar cuando peleamos porque juego de la feria subirnos – dijo Dan – VERDADERO

**Has sentido celos de algún chico que ha estado cerca de Runo-**

No – dijo Dan – DESCARGA

Aquí hay algo – dijo Sakari con una sonrisa maliciosa – ACASO ES KEITH

No – grito Dan – DESCARGA

Wao estuviste celoso de Keith – dijo Sakari – **Y A QUE SE DEBIO**

No me gusta como la mira y como le habla – grito Dan – VERDADERO

Dan sabes que Runo es solo mi amiga – dijo Keith tratando de defenderse

De todas formas – dijo Dan, Runo estaba roja

**Sigamos, Ya besaste a Runo** –

Ya – dijo Dan – VERDADERO

**Y como besa** –

Bien – dijo Dan – DESCARGA

UYYY – dijo el público y Runo ya quería golpear a Dan

**Alguna vez te ha cruzado por la cabeza llevarte a Runo a un hotel y ya sabes que **–

Que pregunta es esa – grito Dan

Dan responde – dijo Sakari que no estaba muy contenta que digamos

OBVIO QUE NO – grito Dan – DESCARGA

Dan Kuso que mente tan pervertida tienes – dijo Sakari y todos se empezaron a reír hasta los peleadores que estaban observando, Runo estaba que se moría de la vergüenza

Ya es mucho para ti – dijo Sakari y desato a Dan – Runo a sentarte

Que yo también – dijo Runo señalándose

Obvio acaso creías que a las chicas no las pondría en el detector – dijo Sakari, las peleadoras que observaban no se la creían, Runo se tuvo que sentar porque si no lo hacia Sakari era capaz de noquearla para sentarla.

* * *

**Te gusta Dan** –

Sí – VERDADERO

**Desde cuándo **–

Desde que jugábamos en el parque – VERDADERO

**Alguna vez te has sentido celosa** –

No – DESCARGA

De quien has tenido celos –

DE JULIE, MIRRA Y FABIA – VERDADERO

Tantas – las mencionadas se miraron

Y YO PORQUE – pregunto Fabia que estaba sentada al lado de Ren

Porque pasabas mucho tiempo con el – VERDADERO

Pero a mí me gusta Ren – dijo Fabia señalándolo

Ya suficiente no nos salgamos del tema, siguiente pregunta **Te ha gustado alguien aparte de Dan en pocas palabras que te haya atraído** –

No – DESCARGA

**Aquí hay alguien, ES KEITH** –

No – DESCARGA

Habla –

SI ES KEITH –

Dan se dirigió a la mesa del jurado y quería golpear a Keith pero Sakari lo atrapo y lo lanzo a su debido asiento

Calmadito Dan o ya sabes que pasa – dijo Sakari con tono de amenaza y Dan se calmo

**Que te gusto de Keith** –

Se portaba muy amable conmigo, me ayudaba y debo admitirlo es muy atractivo –

Mirra que escuchaba no se creía que su hermano fuera todo un rompecorazones, Dan estaba que arde pero Sakari lo tenía amenazado con una kunai

* * *

Suficientes preguntas ya te puedes ir siguiente pareja ACE Y MIRRA – grito Sakari y entraron al escenario – ACE TU PRIMERO

**Porque nunca le mencionaste a Mirra lo que sentías por ella** –

No tenia las agallas para decirle – VERDADERO

**Alguna vez has estado en una situación comprometedora con Mirra **–

NUNCA – DESCARGA

Veamos tuvo que ver en tu habitación o en la de ella –

Claro que no – DESCARGA

Habla – Sakari estaba enojada y Ace tuvo que hablar

Mirra se había terminado de bañar y yo entre a su cuarto y la vi con poca ropa – decía Ace todo rojo

COMO TE ATREVISTE A ENTRAR QUE NO SABES QUE SE DEBE TOCAR LA PUERTA IMBECIL – grito Keith que estaba tirado en el piso y Sakari estaba sobre el porqué iba a matar a Ace

PERDÓN POR ESTO AHORITA LO CALMO – dijo Sakari y se puso de pie tomo a Keith de la camisa y lo arrojo afuera del escenario que Gus que había ido por una soda e iba entrando al salón fue aplastado por Keith - LISTO ESO ES TODO LA BASURA EN SU LUGAR

**Sabes de qué color es la ropa interior de Mirra** –

No – DESCARGA

Rosa – VERDADERO

**Te la has imaginado provocativa** –

No – DESCARGA

Me estoy aburriendo contigo ya vete Mirra siéntate – dijo Sakari

* * *

**Dime desde cuando te gusta Ace** –

Desde que se unió a nosotros – VERDADERO

**Haz sentido celos** –

No – VERDADERO (Raro yo pensé que si)

**Dime te llego a gustar Dan en alguna ocasión** –

No – DESCARGA

Al parecer sí –

Pero ahora somos amigos porque Ace y yo ya somos novios – VERDADERO

**Mirra tengo una nota tuya vergonzosa que dice que cuando estaban durmiendo entraste al cuarto de Ace al igual que Shun y le diste un beso mientras estaba dormido, después le quitaste la sábana que lo cubría y empezaste a tomarle fotos que son estas – decía Sakari sacándolas – que al parecer solo tenía puesto su bóxer, es verdad**

No – DESCARGA

Quiero la verdad –

No fui yo enserio – SUPER DESCARGA

Dime la verdad o le aumento a las descargas –

SI FUI YO SE LAS TOME – VERDADERO

Keith estaba sin habla, Ace avergonzado, las chicas no creían que Mirra fuera capaz de eso los chicos como en esa ocasión dormían todos en la habitación miraron a las chicas pensando que tal pudieron haberle pedido a Mirra que hiciera lo mismo con ellos a excepción del beso.

Ya te puedes ir – decía Sakari feliz ^^

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado **

**Al parecer nuestros peleadores se escondían algunas cosas ^^**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	10. Pareja Bakugan

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí con el último capítulo de esta historia que nos mato más de una vez de la risa XD**

**Shun: Son malas como pueden comentar por cómo nos humilla**

**Yo: Shun créeme que si no fuera porque se humillan en el escenario nadie lo leería ¬¬**

**Shun: No puedes escribir un fic que no sea tan humillante**

**Yo: Podría pero no quiero, en una parte si quiero pero ya después**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS A TODOS **

**No les quito su tiempo así que a leer.**

**

* * *

**

Keith estaba sin habla, Ace avergonzado, las chicas no creían que Mirra fuera capaz de eso los chicos como en esa ocasión dormían todos en la habitación miraron a las chicas pensando que tal pudieron haberle pedido a Mirra que hiciera lo mismo con ellos a excepción del beso.

Ya te puedes ir – decía Sakari feliz ^^

Ace y Mirra salieron no se miraban estaban tan avergonzados y un poco electrocutados por las descargas que habían recibido.

* * *

SIGAMOS CON ESTO BILLY Y JULIE PASEN – grito Sakari que al parpadear Billy ya estaba en la silla sentado y atado

Julie porque me amarraste – grito Billy

No seas llorón de todas formas si no te ponía yo te iba poner Sakari a quien preferías – dijo Julie preguntándole, Billy pensó y llego a una conclusión

Tú – dijo Billy y Julie sonrió

YA PAREN VAYAMOS AL GRANO LAS PREGUNTAS LISTO PARA TUS DESCARGAS – dijo Sakari y todos empezaron a gritar

**Que es lo que más te gusta de Julie** –

Mmmmmm su forma de ser – DESCARGA

Al parecer no es lo que más te gusta de Julie, que será (pensando), su delantera –

NO – grito ruborizado – DESCARGA

Al parecer sí Julie ya sabes que fue lo primero que le pareció atractivo de ti – dijo Sakari en tono de burla, Julie ya quería matar a Billy y todos se empezaron a reír.

**Te ha gustado otra chica** –

Si mientras viajaba, pero después me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de Julie – VERDADERO –

Todos soltaron un ahhhhhh que lindo

**Dime es cierto que te metiste a bañar con Julie una vez** – pregunto Sakari todos dejaron atrás el que lindo y se pusieron serios respecto a la pregunta

Claro que NO – dijo Billy confiado

Eres un mentiroso – decía Sakari mientras alteraba el voltaje y Billy miraba

Que haces – decía nervioso Billy

Billy es mentiroso y merece castigo – grito Sakari e hizo clic en un boton y Billy recibió una súper descarga

Uhhhhhhh – dijeron todos mientras veían a un Billy electrocutado, los peleadores no querían mirar

Hasta ahí las preguntas – decía Sakari mientras bajaba el cuerpo rostizado de Billy y lo aventaba y le decía a Julie que se sentara

* * *

**Desde cuando te gusta Billy** –

Desde niños – VERDADERO

**Y porque** **coqueteabas a Dan** –

Para fastidiar a Runo – VERDADERO

**Dime has besado a otro que no sea Billy** –

No – DESCARGA

**Veamos es uno de los peleadores** –

No – VERDADERO

Es Baron –

Si – VERDADERO

Quería que recibieras una descarga – dijo Sakari con voz de niña chiquita – ya me hartaste bájate y llévate al pollo rostizado de tu novio

* * *

VAMOS CON NUESTRA ÚLTIMA PAREJA SHUN Y ALICE – grito Sakari, todos se pararon y empezaron a aplaudir y gritar sus nombres – EMPEZARE CONTIGO SHUN ASÍ QUE A LA SILLA, ALICE SIENTATE Y DISFRUTA DEL SHOW QUE ESTOY SEGURA QUE NUNCA LO VAS A OLVDAR

**Alguna vez has sentido celos por un chico que este cerca de Alice **–

Sí – VERDADERO

Quienes –

Klaus, Lync, Shadow, el chico de la cafetería llamado Peter… - decía Shun mencionando una larga lista hasta que termino – VERDADERO

**Dime cuál de ellos te da menos confianza **–

KLAUS QUE SIEMPRE INTENTA ESTAR CERCA DE ALICE – gritando – VERDADERO

Ella solo es mi amiga y yo soy un caballero – dijo Klaus desde el escenario – Y no sabía que fueras posesivo

TE ODIO – DESCARGA

No lo odias ¬¬ -

**Has pensado tener relaciones con Alice – **

No contestare eso – grito exaltado Shun

Contesta – Sakari no está contenta

S…. SI – dijo avergonzado Shun – VERDADERO

Alice no quiso mirarlo, el público se quedo sin habla, Sakari reía y los peleadores estaban en shock

**Dime porque ignorabas a Alice ya que hubo un tiempo en que lo hacías** –

Porque el hecho de estar a su lado hacia que actuara como idiota – VERDADERO

**Pero sabias que eso hería sus sentimientos** –

Si lo sabía – VERDADERO

Awwwww – soltó el público

**Y dime porque siempre entrabas a su cuarto y te dormías a su lado porque esa vez del jarrón no fue lo única, o porque siempre eras el último que se iba a dormir, porque en una ocasión te asomaste por la puerta mientras ella se cambiaba, porque te metiste al baño mientras se bañaba raro que ella no se percato, porque tienes un buen de fotos de Alice en diferentes poses en el disco duro de tu computadora** – termino de decir Sakari

Ni yo sé – dijo apenado – DESCARGA

Todos estaban O_O, Alice ya no lo iba ver de la misma manera, Shun se cubrió su cara con su cabello y no podía hablar estaba rojo

* * *

Creo que eso fue todo Alice tu turno – le dijo Sakari y Alice se sentó

**Desde cuando te gusta Shun** –

Desde que intento irse de los peleadores y lo fui a buscar – VERDADERO

**Siempre sueñas con él** –

Siempre no hay un día que no piense en él – VERDADERO

**Le has mentido **–

Solo con lo de Masquerade – DESCARGA – le mentí cuando le dije que me iba a dormir pero no era cierto me iba a bañar – VERDADERO

En esa ocasión fue cuando entro al baño para aclararle a nuestro público – dijo Sakari

**Te has imaginado a Shun en situaciones comprometedoras contigo** –

NO – grito ruborizada – DESCARGA

Ahí se fue mi buena imagen de ti – comento Sakari – ESAS SON TODAS

* * *

TODOS NUESTROS CONCURSANTES PASEN AL ESCENARIO – grito Sakari y todos pasaron – ANTES QUE NUESTROS JUECES DECIDAN QUIEN GANO LES PONDRE EN ESTA PANTALLA QUE ESTA DETRÁS DE MI EL CONCURSO DE KARAOKE QUE HICIMOS PARA QUE LES DEN UNOS PUNTOS EXTRA

El video paso todos se reían, pero llego la parte en la que Shun canto solo y todas las chicas gritaban como locas, paso la de Alice ahora los chicos le chiflaban.

AHORA DIGAN QUIEN GANA – pregunto Sakari

SHUN Y ALICE – grito Keith y dicha pareja se abrazo y Shun la beso de la emoción

Todo el público grito de la emoción de ver a la hermosa pareja.

Espero que a todos les haya gustado no se pierdan la segunda temporada – dijo Sakari y los peleadores gritaron

NO POR FAVOR –

Es broma hasta luego – dijo Sakari haciendo una reverencia y los otros saludando

* * *

**En otro lado **

Oigan hay que volver a Sakari a la normalidad no creen ya paso mucho tiempo – dijo Dan

No vamos a golpearla porque…. – decía Runo

Nos ira peor – le completo Ace

Debe ser de una manera que no sepa que fuimos nosotros – dijo Billy en voz baja

Y como – pregunto Shun

Que se suba a una escalera y la tumbamos – dijo Julie

Eso es exagerado – dijo Alice

Oigan chicos los buscaba quieren ir a comer pizza – pregunto Sakari que iba caminando pero se resbalo con una madera y se fue atrás golpeándose la cabeza

Sakari – grito Alice y se acerco y empezaron a moverla

Que hacemos – dijo Dan nervioso

Hay que hacer que reaccione – dijo Ace

Sakari empezó a reaccionar y estaba algo confundida

Donde estoy que hago en el piso – preguntaba Sakari mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza

SI Y NO TUVIMOS QUE HACER QUE SUFRIERA UN ACCIDENTE – grito Dan y Shun le tapo la boca

Querían que tuviera un accidente – dijo enojada Sakari con su aura maligna alrededor todos se sintieron intimidados y peor cuando Sakari saco su kunai y Dan empezó a correr – A DONDE VAS DANIEL KUSO

No me mates – gritaba Dan por todo el salón y Sakari lo perseguía

Al parecer Sakari regreso – dijo Shun mientras abrazaba a Alice

Sabes es difícil admitirlo pero si no hubiera sido por su estúpido concurso nunca nos abríamos a trevido a decirles lo que sentíamos por ustedes – dijo Ace mientras tomaba a Mirra de la cintura

Cierto es un poco tonto no creen – dijo Runo

Eso parece – dijo Billy

* * *

Sakari estaba escuchando todo desde la puerta mientras estaba sentada encima de Dan

_*Si supieran que mi cambio de actitud era una farsa, me alegra haberlos juntado a todos no puedo creer que tuve que recurrir a esto para que sus sentimientos salieran a flote*_ - se dijo Sakari y miro a Dan – EN CUANTO A TI SERÁ MEJOR QUE VAYAS CAMBIANDO TU FORMA DE ACTUAR

Sí te lo prometo – dijo Dan llorando

* * *

**Hasta aquí este es el último capítulo de esta divertida historia espero que les haya gustado quiero agradecerles a:**

**Arisu-bakugan, Erlymisaki, Konan-Roia, Blackrose2797, Alicelove001, Tsubasa Kazami, Rosaline – Anderson, shion-kazami27, ozora no hime, , Hinata Gehabich, silversoul134, alicexxshun, azusa-hawako, runo-chan84.**

**Y A TODOS QUE ESTUVIERON PENDIENTES DE ESTA HISTORIA SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO USTEDES SON LOS QUE ME INSPIRAN PARA PODER SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO MÁS FICS DE SHUN Y ALICE**

**Aviso: La próxima semana subo el capítulo de mi nueva historia que espero les sea de su agrado**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


End file.
